theherosofzuulfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saga of Zuul
The Saga of the Heroes of Zuul contents The Doctor Henry Jenkin Arc Rabar The Castle of Rabar The Temple of Oceanus The laboratory of Viktor van Franklyn The final wing of the Castle Current arch Rabar Whilst waiting for the games to begin, the Wilden druid Tellorda, the minotaur Kahmet and a human cleric where approached by a member of the elected council of Thesies. he placed a bag of 1000 gold and declared he would pay them more than they could in the games, if they would make the journey to the city of Rabar, whom none have heard from in the last century. the three accepted the job, but the human cleric took a greater sum of the money when the others weren't looking and went in a different direction. She traveled through the silver leaf forrest to Achillies where she went into a blacksmiths. The simple blacksmith accepted her in but had no mastercraft weapons. So the cleric threw a mace at the blacksmiths head, intending to only knock them out, but the blow was hard enough to crave in his skull killing him. Quickly fleeing the cleric resumed on her journey. In the meantime, Tellorda and Kahmet traveled also by horse to lumbrae and Silmon, and from there to Rabar, arriving at the same time. The city of Rabar was locked in darkness, with such thick cloud the city was locked in eternal night. They found the people there, but they acted only like cattle, no sign of any intelligence within them. They soon stumbled across the cemetery, where the statues to hades had been taken down and no one had been buried for the century of which non had heard from them. After investigating two graves of centuries age, that of a lady Iriana Darkblood, and a Sir Bryce Griefstrike, zombies erupted from the tombs. weak for not being risen long the group dispatched them quickly but Tellorda could see they where being watched. a changeling vampire in the distance, who then winked at them, and flew off, turning into a bat and flying to the castle in the distance. The Castle of Rabar The group made there way to the castle, where they split up again. The cleric went into one room and found a dining room set up for 8. With Three large Challis made from Sapphire, silver and gold. She stole one in her pack and went upstairs. Tellorda and Kahmet meanwhile, investigated the room opposite and found a greenhouse like room filled with rare herbs. in the middle of the room was a trap door into a room only big enough for Tellorda to enter. There she found a juicer and a meat grinder. At this point the Cleric opened a door to a study like room and found a gigantic knight clad in black armour. on one arm, a gauntlet with an axe upon it, and in his other hand a two handed battle axe. The figure roared and chased her down the hall. The cleric banged on the door to the green house alerting Kahmet and Tellorda of the figure. As the figure activated his weapon, causing crimson flames to ignite off the axe heads. At this point the cleric ran to one of the three horses and fled. Tellorda, hesitantly did the same as Kahmet duelled the knight to buy them time. War Pick versus battle axe as the two exchanged blows with each other. When she got to a certain point, Tellorda turned back to see the minotaurs stand. Witnessing the battle of the minotaurs moment the druid rode back and helped defeat the knight, just in time to save the Minotaur as the pair of them managed to take down the figure in black armour. Kahmet took the fire axe as a prize of his victory. The cleric returned for the night, but by the time they woke up, the cleric was gone. Before reentering the castle tho, two new figures arrived on horseback. One a Paladin of Hades, a goliath who called her self Vaun, and a dwarf who would only identify himself out as Dwarf, a runepreist. They had been hired by the same council men to do the same job they had. Vaun investigated the corpse of the knight, identifying it as once a human who made a blood pact with vampires for greater power. Tellorda showed both Vaun and Dwarf there discovery's thus far, then they themselves investigated the dining room. They observed the painting overhaning the room of the titans battling the olympians, then theorised that one of the seats was for the knights, and guessed that the others indicated how many where left. Also from the two thrones at either end how many full vampires there was. The party went up the other set of stairs, taking them into a room with a bubbling cauldron of a purple potion. After studying it for a moment Dwarf and Tellorda identified it as a potion that would temporarily increase ones strength, but they felt there was a negative effect to the potion and stowed it away for later. They also found two bottles of alchemist acid and a cabinet, which upon opening they discovered held nothing but 15 skulls. Detecting the skulls as no threat the heroes left but fell into a trap, resulting in them falling into a hole with two undead minotaurs wearing runic armour. as one of the zombies fell twelve of the skulls flew into the room consumed in red fire as they engaged the group. They where quickly felled and Dwarf took one of there armour for his own. Climbing out with a rope they made there way to a second cabnit containing more acid and a book. on the floor a coffin of ashwood. with care they opened it and a second blade dancer errupted and a battle quickly commenced. This one not as strong as the previous however was defeated, Vaun taking his sword for her own and they found a tomb. none could read its crypted pages and they pocketed it for later. On there way back they encountered the remaining skulls, of which some held gold teeth.